


The Art of Conversation

by rabidchild67



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue-driven series of ficlets, featuring details from a Nick/Monroe romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Times Monroe Helped Nick Fall Asleep

**~1~**

_RING-RING_

“Hey, Nick. What can I do for you?”

“…”

“Nick? You there, buddy?”

“Sorry, you were probably asleep – I shouldn’t have called.”

“No worries – wolves are nocturnal. What is it, you sound terrible.”

“I can’t… I just … can’t get them out of my mind. I didn’t… I didn’t want to…”

“Listen, Nick, you did what you had to. Haven’t you ever, you know, killed anyone before? In the line of duty?”

“No, never. It’s… God, they tell you it’ll be hard, but they don’t say… they don’t say you _see them_. I see them every time I try to close my eyes. I can’t sleep, I don’t sleep. They’re always, just, _there_.”

“I get it. More than you think, actually. But it fades, in time.”

“They were practically kids, Monroe.”

“Who’d already killed three people.”

“You don’t blame me?”

“Why, because they were Blutbaden? No, Nick, I don’t. Murder’s murder, no matter who or what’s involved.”

“I still can’t…”

“I know, buddy. I know.”

“I’m so tired, like down to my bones. I don’t know how my aunt was able to do this. She was so much stronger than me.”

“You’re strong enough, Nick. I don’t think you want to see the day when this _does_ become easy. I know I don’t.”

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

“So tired.”

“Lie down.”

“What?”

“Lie down. Close your eyes. Think about when you were little and safe and loved. Can you do that for me?”

“Uh-huh.”

_”Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf.  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf.”_

“Are you singing to me?”

“Shh, it’s a German lullaby my Oma used to sing to me. Close your eyes.

“ _Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.   
Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf_.”

“Thanks, buddy, that’s nice.”

“Is it working?”

“Mmmm.”

_”Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf.  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf…”_

 

**~2~**

_RING-RING_

“Nick, buddy, hey, how _aaaaarrrre_ yoooouuu?”

“My girlfriend dumped me, Monroe, I don’t have a fatal disease.”

“Sorry. And: I’m sorry. She left for her parents’, huh?”

“Yeah, they live near Sacramento. She said movers were coming tomorrow for her stuff. Like, she isn’t even coming back. She doesn’t plan on coming back. How long has she been planning this?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“There’s nothing _to say._ It’s over. No matter how much I tried to keep it together, how much I wanted it, I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t tell her what I am, and I couldn’t protect her, and now it’s over.”

“I don’t know that you had much choice in the matter. She couldn’t have handled it, what you do, what you are. I guess she could only accept so much, man.”

“What if I tell her now?”

“Do you really think it’d change anything? Make her feel safer? Reduce the chance she’d be a target for random Siegbarstes or Blutbaden who have a bone to pick with the local Grimm?”

“God, Monroe, thanks for making me feel better.”

“Sorry, dude, but it is what it is. Maybe it’s for the best, you know? Like your Aunt Marie said all those months ago.”

“It probably is, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“Sorry, man. Want me to come over? I just finished baking up a batch of baklava.”

“Thanks, but no. I just wish I could sleep, you know? Last night, I couldn’t fall asleep because the sheets smelled like her, so I washed them today and you know what? They still smell like her! Turns out what I thought was her perfume is just our detergent. Now I have to go shopping.”

“Need the name of an all-night market?”

“I just want to sleep.”

“OK. Listen, go and lie down somewhere that’s not your bed. Try the couch.”

“Grrrmmph, OK.”

“You settled down?” 

“Yeah.”

“OK. _Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf.  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf._

“You think a lullaby’s going to help me?”

“It’s worked before. Try to relax.  
 _Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf.  
Der Vater hüt' die Schaf.  
Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.   
Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf _”

“mmmph.”

“Nick? You asleep?”

“Huhmm.”

“Poor kid. It’ll get better, I promise. Some day.”

 

**~3~**

_RING-RING_

“Monroe?”

“Nick.”

“MonroeMonroeMonroe!”

“Crap, I knew this would happen. I told you we should take you to a doctor, man.”

“Don’tbesilly. Ifeelfineneverbetter.”

“You sound like you’re tweaking. Pixie bites are serious, dude, their saliva’s a stimulant to humans and they can go septic in record time. You had a whole gang of ‘em on you. Did you spray on that antiseptic spray we got at the drug store?”

“NahitstingsandIdidn’tlikeit.”

“I’m coming over. You’re freaking me out.”

“Ifyoucomeoverbringicecream.”

“I’ll bring soup – and warm milk, maybe. You need to calm the hell down.” 

“Everything’ssoquiet. Ilovethenighttimeit’ssopeaceful!”

“Hoo boy. Take deep breaths, will you?”

“…”

“Nick? You still there? Nick! Make a sound or something, man.”

“I don’t feel so good, Monroe.”

“Shit.”

“I feel really, really bad, Monroe, like I might hurl.”

“Well, put the phone down before you do, Jeez!“

“ _Bloooort!!_ God!”

“Better out than in. You all right?”

“I don’t think so. My heart – it’s beating really fast. I can’t catch my breath…my chest hurts…”

“I’m getting my keys.”

“No, you don’t have to come.”

“Dude, I have to. Look, I’m in my car. I’ll be there in less than ten minutes at this time of night. Can you hang on?”

“Hang on the phone?”

“I meant in general, but if you want me to stay on with you until I get there, that’s cool.”

“Yes, please. Please stay on the phone.”

“No problem.”

“Stay.”

“I gotcha, Nick.”

 

**~4~**

_RING-RING  
RING-RING  
RING-RING_

_This is Monroe. You know what to do. BEEP!_

“Look, Monroe, I guess you don’t want to talk to me, but I’m not giving up. I’m going to fill up your voice mail. Pick up!”

_RING-RING_

_This is Monroe. You know what to do. BEEP!_

“I am sorry, Monroe. Please call me back.”

_RING-RING_

_This is Monroe. You know what to do. BEEP!_

“I can call all night you know. I think I’m still a little wired after that pixie attack, anyway. Call me back.”

_RING-RING_

_This is Monroe. You know what to do. BEEP!_

“You know, I said I was sorry before, but I don’t think I am now. I take it back. Can you take an apology back? Well, I do, I rescind my apology. Because I’m not sorry I kissed you. So there.

“… I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable, though. Because I don’t want that. I want… I want… 

“… I don’t know what I want. … I just don’t want you to be angry with me. Or for you to hate me. You’re an important person to me, you know? I don’t want to lose that. Or you. So…

“Please call back?”

_RING-RING_

_This is Monroe. You know what to do. BEEP!_

“I feel like you’re punishing me. Again – probably leftover pixie venom, but it still hurts. I’m sorry – you don’t need to hear that. Can I delete this?” _BEEP!_

_RING-RING_

_This is Monroe. You know what to do. BEEP!_

“You win. I promise not to call again. Please call me back, though?”

\----

_We could’ve had it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll  
Rollin’ in the deeeee – _

“Hello?”

“Nick? Everything OK? I’ve got like, thirty messages from you here. What is it? Are you hurt? Is it a case?”

“Uh, you didn’t listen to them?”

“Well, no – I saw the last one was a few minutes ago, I figured you were awake. Why?”

“I, uh… maybe just delete those, OK?”

“What? Why? I’m sorry I was out – I told you about that clockmaker’s convention downtown today, right? Well, stupid me, I left my cell at home.”

“Oh, yeah. Clockmaker’s convention. Right.”

“So, is it a case, or –“

“Not a case per se. Or, um, at all, actually. It was, um, now I feel stupid. I was calling to talk to you about last night.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh.’ So listen, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t. It was a bit of a surprise, is all. I told you that.”

“You know, it wasn’t just because of the pixie venom or the fact I thought I was dying. Actually, maybe it kind of was because I thought it was dying. I – well, I’ve been thinking about kissing you. A lot. Lately. So… I just wanted to tell you that. And I should hang up now.”

“Please don’t. I didn’t mind it, I really didn’t. It’s just, well… I don’t know if you’re over Juliette, so I don’t want to be that guy. The rebound. Your rebound. I’ve never been much of a low post player, ha-ha.”

“You wouldn’t be a rebound. I really like you, Monroe.”

“Really?”

“You get me, you know? You get what I do and what I’ve gone through and, well, that counts for something. It counts for a lot of somethings.”

“Well, that’s…”

“And I want to get to, um, I want to _get you too._ If you want that. Too. I should really hang up –”

“Don’t hang up! Please. I want someone to get me. There’s a lot to _get_ here, though – you ready for that?”

“I am. I want to, if you want me to… to get you. This conversation stopped making sense about a minute ago.”

“But we should talk about it. Do you want me to come over? I mean, it’s kind of late and all…”

“Yes, I want you to come over. I don’t think I could get to sleep now if I tried.”

“All right then. I’ll be there in ten. And Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you called.”

 

**~5~**

_RING-RING_

“Hey.”

“Hey. I wanted to say goodnight.”

“You’re home? I thought this case was an all-nighter?”

“We caught a break. And I wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep.”

“Awww, that’s… really pathetic, ha-ha.”

“Come on, Monroe.”

“OK, it’s also endearing. You could have come over – I don’t mind how late it gets.”

“I know, but I don’t want to mess with your routine. I know it’s important.”

“I told you, I don’t mind. I like you messing with my – everything.”

“I like messing with your everything. Can you just talk to me?”

“Why?”

“I sleep better when I’m with you. I like your breath in my ear and your weight next to me. It makes me feel good.” 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“I wasn’t trying to get you to come over.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“OK. And Monroe?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring some wine?”

\----

Thank you for your time.


	2. Nick Needs a Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee, Nick really loves being with Monroe, but the man is INSATIABLE.

_“SSSSSSSS! Shit! Stop, stop.”_

“What?”

“Ow.”

“What?!”

“Just… wait a second, OK?”

“Come on, Nick, we’re hardly in a position to-“

“It’s just… I’m sorry.”

“What? Come on.”

“Well, after the knotting last night, I’m a little sore is all.”

“Oh.”

“And my quads are kind of killing. No, don’t pull away.”

“But you just said I’m hurting you.”

“There’s only so much a human body can take…”

“Jesus, I _am_ hurting you.”

“...at a time. I said at a time, Monroe.”

“I knew this wouldn’t work. Human and _blutbad_ , what the hell was I thinking?”

“No, hey, come back.”

“I should… I should just leave.”

“Please don’t”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

“Monroe! Come on, you’re not serious, are you? All I meant was let’s maybe take it a little slow this morning. A person can’t fuck for two days straight and not expect a little consequence. We’re not 18 anymore. Won’t you come back to bed?” 

“’K.”

“Now come on, come here. We can just cuddle a bit, won’t that be nice?”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah, come on. That’s it. Mmmmmm.”

“Nick, you’re sure I’m not hurting you? I mean, _blutbaden_ can get a little intense in bed, and I’m no exception.”

“A little? After our first time, I think I picked up on that. Trust me, Monroe, if it was too much, I’d have let you know. This means too much to me to let that get in the way. We can work through anything.”

“You mean that?”

“I do. I really, really do. Now come here. Awww.”

“Are you petting me?”

“Yes. Is that bad?”

“No. It’s just, can you go a little lower?”

“Like that?”

“Lower.”

“Lower, like your cock?”

“Yeah, heh.”

“Slattern.”

“Uh huh.”

“Trollop.”

“A trollop you’re jerking off right now.”

“True.”

“And now you’re using your mouth. I thought you said your quads hurt.”

“Ah shech ahs sher.”

“What?”

“I said I was sore, not injured. Now come here.”

“And you’re doing that thing with your tongue. Uh huh.”

“You want me to stop?”

“I don’t ever want you to stop.”

\----

Thank you for your time.


	3. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Monroe have the phone sex.

_RING-RING_

“H-hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. I’m sorry, were you sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll call you back in the morning.”

“No, no. It’s good, I’m good. Just exhausted from this case. I’m so glad it’s over.”

“Tell me all about it.”

“It’s…it was a hard one. Runaways, a cannibalistic witch’s coven. Just… gruesome. I’d prefer not talking about it, if you want the truth. Tell me about _your_ day. I need a slice of normal today, Monroe. How are your parents?”

“Did you just say the word ‘normal’ in association with my parents?”

“Come on, they can’t be that bad. They love you, right?”

“Well, so they keep _saying_ but they keep putting down my life choices and it gets a little hard. And all I really want to do is be with you. You sound done-in. If I leave now, I can be in Portland by 1:00.”

“That’s sweet, but I think the son of the Fundamentalist Blutbad Minister ought not to be caught sneaking out for a tryst with his Grimm. Do they even know you _associate_ with me?”

“That would be a dangerous thing.”

“For which one of us?”

“I’m not sure. You sure you’re OK? You don’t sound right.”

“It’s just…it was hard falling asleep is all.”

“And I woke you up – I’m so sorry, babe.”

“It’s not you, I’m not sure I’d have stayed asleep. This case…Monroe, I’m actually glad you weren’t here for this. It’s not anything I’d wish on anyone to have seen. I…it…it was horrific.”

“Shh, shh, let it go.”

“I will. I am. I’ll be fine in the morning. I should let you go.”

“No, no. I’m not going anywhere. You’re upset and keyed up. Let me at least talk you down.”

“Not sure there _is_ talking me down, honestly. I should go for a run maybe.”

“That’ll only get you more keyed up.”

“Probably. You got any more of that Sleepy Tiems tea around here?”

“I think so, in the cupboard above the sink. Wait a minute - you’re at my place?”

“Yeah, it – I thought it was kind of like being with you. Next best thing. Or something. I needed you, or at least some of you.”

“Babe, that turns me on like you wouldn’t believe. Where are you?”

“In your bed.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Uhh...”

“Nick? What are you wearing?”

“That brown cardigan.”

“You’re wearing my clothes?”

“They smell like you.”

“Jesus, that makes me insanely hot, honestly.”

“Really?”

“You wearing anything else?”

“Sweats?”

“T-shirt?”

“No.”

“Christ. Lying in my bed, in my clothes.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“I may be adjusting…things.”

“You alone?”

“Yeah. Marty and Marian are out. Bingo.”

“Touch yourself some more. Come on, it’ll be hot.”

“Really?”

“Open your jeans, but don’t pull them down. Was that your zipper? Good. Pull it out, I want you to rub yourself. You doing it?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s it feel like?”

“Good, really, really good.”

“You hard?”

“With your voice in my head? I could drive nails, Nick.”

“Good. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m pressing my thumb down on the head. It’s slick. Slick for you, Nick. God, I wish I had your mouth on me.”

“Yeah? You know what I’d do with my mouth?”

“Tell me. What obscene things will you do with your mouth?”

“I always start out the same because I know how much you like it. You love when I suck on the head, don’t you? I love it too. It makes me so hot to suck it so hard, like a giant Tootsie Pop. And the sounds you make…just like you’re making now…makes me come, practically.”

“Oh, God, really?”

“I’m going down on you completely right now.”

“Wait, what?”

“In my brain, Monroe. I’m going down on you in my brain – work with me.”

“OK.”

“You know what the best part is?”

“Uh…”

“Your smell. I take you in and bury my face in your lap just because I love to breathe it in, Monroe, I love it, I love it, it’s so good, and sweaty and musky, and it turns me on so hard, and, oh my God – GOD, baby I need you so bad.”

“Jesus, Nick!”

“Oh, oh God, Monroe, oh God.”

“Nick, Nick. God!”

“Monroe?”

“Just a second!”

“Baby?”

“Uhhhhh-uh-uh-uh. Oooohhhhhhh.”

“Mmmmm….”

“Christ, what the hell was that just now?”

“Hmm?”

“I just came all over my mom’s breakfast nook!”

“You’d better clean that up, cowboy.”

“It’s all your fault and I – doh!”

“Something wrong?” 

“I stubbed my toe! Ow!”

“Ha! Oh God, I love you when you’re all flustered like this.”

“What was that?”

“I said I love you.”

“…when I’m all flustered…?”

“…and pretty much all the time, too. Is that bad?”

“No, it’s not. It’s really not.”

“Good. Hey, thanks for calling, it made me feel a lot better.”

“Happy to oblige.”

“I still miss you.”

“You still wearing my sweater?”

“Well, it’s a little messed up right now...”

“Good. Don’t wash it, don’t move, don’t do anything. I’ll be home in three hours.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

\----

Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The lullaby Monroe sings is one I found on the Internet. Here is the translation:
> 
> Sleep, child sleep.   
> The father takes care of the sheep,   
> The mother shakes the tree,  
> There falls down a dream.   
> Sleep, child sleep.


End file.
